networksofdestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians
The Guardians The Guardians are a secret force of Digidestined dedicated to protecting special Digidestined or Digidestined too weak to defend themselves. They are also known for helping new teams who are just starting out. Very few know of the existence of this group. They protect others in secret from the shadows. Should it be nesseecary , a Guardian may replace a Digidestined in a team. It is very rare for a Guardian and their subject to meet. Origin. When the five original Digidestined entered the world, the sovereigns felt they needed a protector. Someone who could watch out for them and help them should things become difficult. Alex Stone was chosen. He is known as the first Guardian. The sovereigns chose him because he showed hints of all attributes of the original five Digidestined. He could stand in for them should one of them have fallen. However, his path as a Guardian was tricky. He fell into the Nightmare world and became corrupt, his mind slowly failing him. He still serves as a Guardian when chooses to act. No one is quite sure which side Alex Stone belongs too. For example, he attacked a member of the next generation of Guardians, Will Murphy and two Digidestined, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida. After the events of "Ride the lightning" he is listed as missing in action after the siege of Odaiba. Next came a team of Guardians. They shared the qualities of the original nine crests. This team consisted of : David Winter. Will Murphy. Lianne Richmond. Mark Thomas. There were also two digital beings who escorted them. Will is the only one still alive from the team. David is MIA and Mark and Lianne were killed in action during the events of "Ride the lightning". They were chosen to protect Taichi's group but fell to the same fate as Alex Stone. They too fell into the Nightmare world. However, only two were corrupt. David Winter attacked his friends but was soon defeated by Will. The two would meet years later and battle once more. However, David was acting under Gennai's orders to train Will. After the events of "Trial and error" David is listed as missing in action. Will fell to the corruption two years after defeating David . He took the name Saxon and attack all he pleased. Saxon's partner, Warrior Strikemon became a mindless puppet who attacked on command. The two were eventually stopped by David Winter who returned to stop his old friend. He was assissted by Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights. However, to stop Will/Saxon, David sacrificed his crest and Alphamon gave his life. Due to the sacrifice of his crest, David's partner was frozen at the Mega level (Ravemon). Alphamon is yet to be reborn. Will and his partner have no memory of when he was Saxon, however he is well aware of the stories. During the events of "Ride the lightning" , the Guardians recruited a large number of members. They turned Gennai's house into their headquaters and acting as a large organisation. However, they were still a secret group. However, Alpha Strikemon's forces attacked the Guardian's headquaters. Many were injured and fled, never to return to the group. The remainder of the force ventured to Odaiba to assist in the defense of the city. After the battle, half of the Guardians left, leaving only a small number. There are , however, still at least fifty Guardians remaining, more than has ever been before. They continue to act in secret with Will as their leader. Gennai and the Guardians Gennai is often seen as the true head of the Guardians. He calls the meetings and puts forward the items of discussion. However, it is rumoured that Gennai has darker intentions in mind for the Guardians. He often sends them on missions and choses who does what. For example, ordering two captains to return with Will to Odaiba incase of an attack. Gennai allowed the Guardians to adapt his small house into a large base for use by the Guardians. Alex Stone and Gennai have kept a close friendship and often work together. Will , the current leader of Guardians, has a strong mistrust of Gennai. Ranks There are four ranks in the Guardians that come with different uniforms. Guardian Primus - Long white coat with crest symbol on the back - The head of the Guardians. Captains - White coats with no crest. They are the generals of the Guardians. Lieutenants - white waist coat. They operate under the captains in large groups of Guardians. Shields - White sash around arm/white belt. They are the lowest rank of the Guardians and act as the main force. Notebale Guardians Alex Stone David Winter Will Murphy Lianne Richmond Mark Thomas Alex Dowski Willis The Guardians and Messengers. The Messengers are another secret group of Digidestined dedicated to delivering messages for the Sovereigns and assisting in high risk missions. The two groups have worked together well since the accidental meeting of Will Murphy and Trace Hinata, the leader of the Messengers. Will and Reaver, the second head of Messengers , harbour a strong hate for each other, but work together well none the less. It is rumoured the three of them are working together under a new team name. Category:Digidestined Category: Factions